The research proposed in this project arose from the four investigators' statistical consultation activities in the Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center or on various cancer clinical trials. The major areas of research proposed are: 1) statistical methods and theory for the analysis of censored survival data, grouped or ungrouped, with or without covariates; 2) methods of analysis and multiple comparisons for ordered discrete data for comparing toxicity and response data for cancer related therapies; 3) estimation of survival densities and failure rates based on censored survival data; 4) modeling the process of disease development in relationship to screening techniques in order to find an economical way to do screening in cancers (colon, for example) requiring a variety of screening techniques; 5) the proper method of doing repeated analysis of data in on-going clinical trials; 6) methods for evaluation of effectiveness of treatment programs; and 7) problems of sample size determination in comparison tests with censored data. Besides the above listed specific problems, it is anticipated that a variety of new statistical problems will arise from consultations which the investigators and their graduate research assistants will attempt to solve.